24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steve C
Good news to hear I just read your update to your userpage, and I have to say it's great news to hear that, although the 24 Wikipedia will be suffering a loss, you're planning to do some extra work with the crew here! If you do choose to do some episode guides, I believe you'll find it to be a very fulfilling endeavor, despite the time they take to complete. (It's quite a labor of love; my most recent was Day 6 2:00pm-3:00pm). As I'm sure you are familiar with, others come along and improve your work in ways you couldn't have predicted, so it's an exciting hobby overall. And, before I go, you've done some excellent edits here before, so, I'm sorry but there is no way we're going to cut you some slack... ;) – Blue Rook 05:58, 24 August 2008 (UTC)talk *I really need it right now, and as per some old discussions, I've had trouble adjusting here before. I also see that you are a bureuacrat, are you able to please rename me to User:Steve Crossin. Thanks, Steve CrossinTalk/'24 Wikiproject 06:04, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :: Trouble? I gotta say I've never had a problem with you even in the slightest, and the discussion you linked to merely contains a summary of some of our policies and an exchange about a technical problem. There's nothing there that reflects poorly about you at all! But if you need to hear it, then sure, I'll definitely cut you some slack. For the record I was definitely joking earlier, about "not cutting slack", check the winky-face. :: I'd grant your request in an instant, but you're confusing ''Wikipedia bureaucrats with Wikia bureaucrats. I don't have the power to do it. Wikia bureaucrats, like me, are somewhat watered-down versions of Wikipedia 'crats. Besides regular admin rights, I can make admins and give/take rollback rights, but I cannot set bots or rename accounts (see Wiki 24:Bureaucrats for a summary). I made a request on the Central IRC for you, but a fellow working there has told me this is almost impossible. You may have to just register a new account and Move your old userpage and your old talk to your new ones before you add content. You can always link to the old contribs if you wish, also. – Blue Rook 07:43, 24 August 2008 (UTC)talk *Gah :(. Nevermind, I think the Wikia Janitors had to disable the creation of any account with "Steve Crossin" Wikia-wide, there was some pretty abusive account making. Um, am I able to have rollback? I'm still pretty new to this site, and if I make a mistake, I want to be able to undo it quickly. If that's OK with you. Steve CrossinTalk/'24 Wikiproject 07:48, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Mediawiki I don't think the custom Mediawiki buttons are working. A few things come to mind: could it be that the material is meant to be inserted into ''Monobook.css, Monobook.js, or Common.css, and not Common.js? Also, the existing button images are uploaded to our image archive. The buttons that we're trying to use now don't exist on Wiki 24 so far as I can tell, so maybe we just have to upload those little images for them to work? – Blue Rook 14:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC)talk Well, I'm puzzled, to be honest. The code I've copied and pasted in is identical to the code Wikipedia uses, with a few alterations. To be honest, I'm not sure what the issue is. I'll try finding out, but for now, you can delete it. And, I'm sure it goes in Common.js, not any of the others. I'll ask around. Cro0016 18:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, it's great to have an experience Wikian and 24 fan join us. The input of every user is valid so don't hesitate to provide any suggestions that might improve Wiki 24. I've replied to your message on my talk page. --Proudhug 01:38, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : Steve I'd also like to drop a line too. I'm very glad that we now have a connection to the WikiProject 24, and through it's coordinator, no less! I've always held the rather radical idea that fictional characters on Wikipedia should have a 1 sentence line describing them, and then a very prominent link to that character's universe-specific wiki entry. But the Good Article status you've brought Karen's entry up to has made me reconsider this. Welcome aboard, and happy editing! – Blue Rook 04:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC)talk